


Love Is The Most Wonderful Thing:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Love Of The Ages Series: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Consensual, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surprises, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve never thought he deserved romantic gestures, Then Tony surprised him, Was it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Steve McGarrett
Series: Love Of The Ages Series: [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548730
Kudos: 1





	Love Is The Most Wonderful Thing:

*Summary: Steve never thought he deserved romantic gestures, Then Tony surprised him, Was it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was sleeping peacefully, & **_NCIS Agent_** Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo was watching him with a smile. He knew that his love had some trust issues, & self-confidence issues too. The Hunk is gonna make sure that he is always loved too. He decided to surprise him right then, & there, Cause he felt like it.

Steve finally woke up, & was happy for the first time in his life. He never been this in love before, & it felt good. The Former Seal relaxed back into his pillow, & waited for his lover to come true. Steve knew that he found a great man, A great man to love, & to be with. The **_Five-O Commander_** just trusts what the future has in store for him.

Meanwhile, Tony was making breakfast as a way of love for Steve. For once, Steve will know that he will be treated like a king with him. Their relationship was so important to him, & he would do anything to make him happy, & safe with him too. The NCIS Agent whistled a happy tune, as he was finishing up a task. Then, He went straight to their bedroom, & surprise him.

Steve smiled, & saw the love of his life entered the room. He was surprised to see the tray, & was definitely surprised too. “What’s all of this ?”, The Hunky Brunette asked in amazement, & shock. “Just want to show you that I love you, Love is a wonderful thing”, Tony pointed it out to him. The Dark-Haired Man said, “Thank you”, & the couple shared a kiss, & they spent time together.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
